Snapshot: The Bishop's Move
by summerlover1
Summary: requested by cherrystone. When it all came down to it Peter was jealous a guy he had met only seconds before and it was all her fault.


* * *

Snapshot: The Bishop's Move

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own something as cool as Fringe.

Rated: T

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Beta'd by: MadeOfStars

Requested by: cherrystone

Olivia POV

* * *

Leaning over her desk Olivia reread the last document again, the words making less and less sense as she went on. She had been in her office at the University for the last couple of hours trying to piece together how it was possible for someone to seemingly walk through walls. It was well past seven at night and all she really wanted to do was get out of here.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Peter's voice startled her.

Head snapping up her gaze met with a cup of coffee being held out by the man who had somehow managed to sneak in without her hearing him.

Smiling she took the drink gratefully. "I don't think a penny quite covers the cost of my thoughts right now."

"That serious huh." He replied dryly.

Leaning against the corner of her filing cabinet he looked too comfortable.

She didn't know what to make of him the last couple of days. He seemed to suddenly always be somewhere nearby, no matter where she was. He was still as sarcastic as before but she was sure something was different. Even now something seemed off; he seemed too content to silently watch her.

Grabbing the hot drink she took a sip. "Thanks I needed this."

"Yeah it's been about two hours since your last dose of caffeine, plus it gave me an excuse to escape Walter for the moment."

Laughing she started organizing the papers covering her desk. "Only two hours?"

"Need any help with that?" He asked pointing to the 'organized' mess of papers.

"No thanks I've got it."

"Uh huh sure." He agreed, his tone belaying his cynicism.

Crossing the room he put his hands on her desk, leaning in close he smiled knowingly. "What do you say about you and me making a run for it? We can ditch Walter on Astrid and go get something to eat."

His question startled her.

Sure they had gone out for food together before but he had definitely never asked her out for food while staring at her like that. Alarm bells started to go off in her head. This whole thing was staring to resemble how it had all started with John. First they had been partners, then friends who went out for the occasional drink or bite to eat and then....it didn't matter.

How it had ended was all that mattered.

"I..." She started.

A knock on the door saved her from answering him.

"Agent Dunham there's a man on the phone claiming to know something about the phasing man." Peeking into the room Astrid didn't miss how close together they were standing.

Everything else fled her mind as she grabbed the phone.

"Dunham."

"Ms. Dunham." The voice started, emotionlessly. "I have information I'm sure you'll find pertinent to your case."

"How did you get this number?" She asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter; if you want the info meet me at the La Carte restaurant in an hour."

Without waiting for a response the caller hung up.

Putting the phone back down she checked the caller id. It was an unlisted number and would probably turn out to be a phone booth but she'd have Charlie run the number just to be sure.

"Well?" Astrid asked still standing at the door.

Rotating her shoulder Olivia grabbed her purse from the corner. "I'm meeting him in an hour at a restaurant."

"Not alone you're not." Peter stated calmly.

Glaring at him she felt herself bristle at his tone. "Oh really?"

His brown eyes drilled into her own. "I'm coming with you."

Body still relaxed, his stance was a total contradiction to the steely determination she read in his stare.

She met his scrutiny unblinkingly. "Fine, let's go I want to get there before him."

Eyebrows rising in surprise that she had agreed so easily to his demand Peter said nothing.

Walking into the restaurant Olivia silently cursed how busy it was. Nearly every table was full and the adjoining bar was packed. She'd never be able to pick the stranger out of the crowd; they'd have to rely on him knowing who she was.

"Hi, table for two?" asked a small brunette barely out of her teens.

"For three," Peter interjected, beating her to it. "And if you could get us a booth that would be great." Flashing her one of his crooked smiles Olivia watched as the girl blushed and nodded.

Following her to the table Peter slid in first. Uncomfortable with the idea of sitting next to a stranger who seemed to know her she slid in beside him.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," He drawled.

Olivia tried to ignore the flare of annoyance as the girl blushed again.

"You have quite the effect on her." She stated without thinking how it may sound.

Watching her carefully he shrugged. "Brunettes don't really hold my interest anymore."

He shifted in the seat, moving closer to her.

Instantly she was aware of his leg pressed up against her own.

"Lately," He started his voice sounding definitely deeper. "Blond has been all I can think about."

The air seemed to heat up between them instantly. Sucking in a shaky breath Olivia tried to focus on anything except the man sitting too closely beside her.

"Hi!" A different voice said, breaking the tension.

Looking to her right Olivia nodded.

"I'm Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight." Attractive in a preppy, clean shaven kind of way, his greeting seemed directed solely at her.

"Can I get you something to drink while you wait for your friend?"

Another smile.

Body tensing beside her, Olivia turned to look at Peter who looked suddenly angry.

"Two cokes please." She answered, puzzled by his sudden mood change.

Flashing her his perfect white teeth, Mark winked once before leaving.

"I don't like him." Peter mumbled, watching the waiter's retreating back.

"He seems nice." She replied noncommittally, her mind still mulling over his weird behavior.

"I need a beer."

"We're on the job, no alcohol."

"That hasn't stopped us in the past." He pointed out.

Watching him from the corner of her eye she decided looked more relaxed then a second ago.

"That was different."

"Enlighten me on the difference."

Thinking for a moment she shrugged.

When their drinks arrived Olivia thanked him while Peter silently accepted his, sure to reach across her body to grab it. Relaxing into the seat, they talked about the case and Walter while they waited.

"It's been over an hour."

Looking at her watch yet again Olivia sighed. "So much for a lucky break."

"Right." He said hitting the table with his palm. "Work time is officially over, let's hit the bar."

Seeing no issue with his suggestion she signaled for the bill. Appearing almost instantly Mark handed her the bill, his fingers sliding across her own. Choosing to ignore the not so subtle hint she thanked him briskly. Before she could even reach for her bag to pay Peter had money on the table and was nudging her to stand up.

Still holding the bill she followed Peter next door to an Irish pub that she'd been to once or twice before.

Once again getting a booth they ordered a round of beer before Olivia looked down at the crumpled paper in her hand. Snorting she shook her head. "He gave me his number."

"What?" Peter snapped, his normally easy going smile disappearing.

Holding it up for him to see she tried to feel flattered that the guy had actually wanted her to call him.

"Going to call him?" Voice gruff he refused to look her in the eye.

"Decidedly no."

Her answer seemed to pacify him slightly. "Why? I figured you'd be interested in a pretty boy like him."

His question made her uncomfortable; at one point in her life she probably would have been interested. "Not my type."

Slightly weary of her next answer Peter asked the question she had been dreading. "What is your type?"

A complex question, she mused.

Six months ago she would have had a straight forward answer. Someone distinguished and clean shaven, respected and responsible. Now she didn't have an answer she was willing to admit to. Aware of how dangerous the question really was she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Noticing the movement, something in his eyes seemed to lighten in recognition.

"Something wrong?" He taunted smirking.

Refusing to acknowledge the challenge she hugged her arms closer. "Just cold."

The humor dancing in his eyes let her know he didn't believe her for a second but all the same he shrugged off his coat, offering it to her.

Slipping her arms into the too long sleeves Olivia fought off another shiver as her senses were overridden with the smell of his cologne. Determined to keep it neutral and normal she bought the next round of drinks. Now a couple beers later she was totally relaxed, something she usually struggled to achieve, not like her sister.

Frowning slightly at the thought of her sister Olivia ran her thumb over the rim of her bottle. Why was it her sister could be herself so easily around other people and express herself so easily? How was Rachel so carefree with her heart, even after the disastrous marriage she seemed to be willing to risk everything and just have fun.

Thats what she wanted, the carefree attitude that drew people in. If her sister had been here instead of her what would she have done?

"Let's play I've Never." It went against everything she stood for but Olivia felt almost daring to challenge him to a game she'd thought to immature to play even as a teen.

Smiling sarcastically he looked her over. "Feeling tipsy Dunham?"

"Nope, just happy." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she leaned in. "I've never played hooky."

"Truly shocking...really, you not skipping work before. I've never dated two girls at once before."

"Just as shocking." She shot back all the while smiling.

The number of empty bottles on their table increased as the game evolved quickly to them admitting to more personal truths.

"Okay last one for me, see if you can beat it." She challenged. "I've never played 'I've Never' until tonight."

Eyes dark, Peter stared directly at her.

"I've never been jealous of a pretty boy waiter before."

His words echoed through her head.

Unable to escape his gaze she read the honesty behind his words.

Suddenly blushing her head felt jumbled. He wasn't supposed to do this to her now, like this. She needed time and quiet to think something like this through. The tension that had been between them for some time now was obvious to her but for him to just put it out there like that. God what if this got as screwed up as last time she had tried to be with someone.

"We should get back in case they have something." She mumbles, sliding out of the seat.

"Olivia."

Ignoring his call she rushed for the door. Making it outside, she took a deep breath of the cool air.

"Livia wait!" Following her out Peter kept his distance as to not startle her.

"I'm sorry." Eyes dulled his voice lacked the usual sarcasm.

More upset with his apology then what he had initially said she stepped forward. "No."

Eyes unreadable he stood before her.

"It was just...a lot...all at once." She felt the panic rising again, this time because she needed him to understand.

"It's okay Liv." He soothed.

"No it's not." She frowned. "I suck at this.....it's just you confuse me. I feel it to… between us...I just."

He moved with purpose.

Leaning in he cut off her rambling with his lips. Shocked by his actions she didn't respond for a second before subconsciously moving closer. Slowly she kissed him back, her lips fitting perfectly against his own. The flick of his tongue against her lips had her gasping and grabbing onto his arm for balance. Matching his every move with one of her own the world disappeared around them.

Gently he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly he drew his head back. "I suppose there's no point in asking if you're sure."

Eyes brighter then she'd ever seen them Olivia didn't hesitate to lean in for another kiss.

"I'm sure." Smiling impishly she winked. "Anyone who's jealous of a guy they only met seconds before is definitely worth it.

* * *

Finally a longer oneshot :P

Let me know what you thought of this or of you have any requests.

Please Read n' Review, your reviews keep the inspiration flowing


End file.
